Et si c'était elle ?
by MlleYuu
Summary: Un soir, Supergirl atterrit das le bureau de Lena, blessée et faible, alors que son amie se propose de l'aider, la soirée prend une tout autre tournure... Est-ce que Lena va se rendre compte de qui est l'héroïne de National City ? Supercorp/Sanvers
1. Chapitre 1

Saluuut! En attendant de publier la suite de "Le camp", je vous propose cette petite fic. Je reste encore incertaine quant au nombre de chapitre, dites moi ce que vous voudriez voir ...;)

PS: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Supercorp

PDV Général

Lena était assise à son bureau quand un bruit sourd venant du balcon la fit sursauter. Elle regarda à travers la baie vitrée mais ne vit rien. La brune s'approcha, ouvrit la porte coulissante et s'arrêta net. Supergirl était affalée face contre terre et respirait frénétiquement.

\- Supergirl !?

La brune se pencha et aida la kryptonnienne à se relever. Son amie avait des entailles sur les bras et le visage, des blessures dues à de la kryptonite de toutes évidences.

\- J'ai été prise par surprise en survolant les alentours...

Lena se crispa, encore une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Viens, je vais te mener à l'hôpital enfin ... Quelque part où les gens seront qualifiés pour soigner une personne comme toi ...

-Non ! S'il te plait, je veux rester avec toi.

\- Mais je ne sais as quoi faire avec ce genre de blessures et je...

\- Je te dirai quoi faire.

Lena la regarda et ne vit qu'un regard implorant de la part de Supergirl. Elle hocha lentement de la tête puis aida son aime à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Elle alla chercher ce que la blonde lui avait demandé et revint rapidement vers Supergirl qui avait le visage crispé. Lena la regarda une seconde puis se mit au travail. Elle dut déchirer les manches de la combinaison de Supergirl, après que cette dernière le lui ait autorisé et pour soigner ses blessures. Des petites entailles, légèrement vertes à cause de la kryptonite, peu profondes mais qui devaient être douloureuses, parsemaient la peau douce sous les doigts de la brune.

\- Il faut que tu enlèves les résidus, dit Supergirl, la voix calme.

Lena s'attela donc à la tâche avec précision et rapidité pour éviter trop de douleur à la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi tu es venue me voir alors qu'il y a surement des personnes plus aptes à soigner une kryptonnienne ? demanda Lena, brisant le silence.

\- Je ne sais pas, admit la blonde. Tu es la première personne à qui j'ai pensé.

Lena fut légèrement surprise par cette réponse mais elle n'ajouta rien d'autre, heureuse d'être aussi importante pour son amie.

Après plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles Lena s'occupait des bras de Kara, vint le temps pour elle de s'occuper du visage qui se trouvait devant elle.

Il y avait peu de blessures mais elle devait s'en occuper, au moins pour pouvoir enfin toucher le visage de la belle blonde. Elle en crevait d'envie.

Kara redoutait ce moment, bien qu'il doive arriver. Depuis que sa sœur lui avait parlé des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour une femme, elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lena. Elle avait pu mettre les choses au claire dans sa tête et se sentait moins seule. C'est vrai, Supergirl, la super-héroïne de la ville, était tombée amoureuse... de Lena Luthor.

\- Ça va ? demanda Lena qui était en train de passer une compresse sur la lèvre entaillée de Supergirl.

\- Oui, merci, répondit l'autre dans un souffle.

Lena était beaucoup trop proche, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'autre jeune femme. Les joues de Supergirl s'échauffèrent quand le regard de Lena resta posé sur ses lèvres et que le bout de sa langue passa distraitement sur les siennes.

La dirigeante de L-Corp s'était perdue dans la contemplation des lèvres pulpeuses, appétissantes, de la blonde en face d'elle et ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son visage s'en approchait dangereusement. Elle se racla la gorge et recula. Les joues de l'héroïne avaient pris une teinte rosée alors instinctivement elle se demanda si la femme avait de la fièvre. Elle passa le dos de sa main sur le front de Kara.

Supergirl, quant à elle sentait son cœur battre anormalement vite dans sa poitrine. Les battements frénétiques de son organe tappaient dans ses tympans, tellement fort qu'elle crut que Lena allait les entendre.

Lena avait du mal à juger si la chaleur qui s'échappait du front de Supergirl était normal ou pas, alors sans hésiter elle colla son propre front à celui de la blonde. Elle savourait le contact de leurs peaux, le souffle rapide de Supergirl qu'elle sentait sur sa joue… rapide ?

Supergirl déglutit. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Lena la mettait dans tous ses états. Leurs nez se frôlèrent et une décharge électrisa le corps de Supergirl.

\- Lena, gémit-elle sans pouvoir se retenir.

L'intéressée encra son regard dans le siens.

\- Hmmm… dit-elle d'un ton faussement innocent.

Elle en avait marre de tourner autour du pot. Cette phase lui plaisait beaucoup mais elle avait accumulé trop de frustration et cette situation était parfaitement bien tombée. Elle avait bien l'intention de prendre les rênes, de faire avancer les choses et tant pis si elle se retrouvait avec un cœur brisé. Elle avait besoin de savoir.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va, ton visage est tout rouge, dit-elle en passant le bout de ses doigts sur les joues de Supergirl.

La blonde déglutit bruyamment ce qui fit naître un sourire satisfait sur le visage de Lena. Elle décida qu'elle avait assez attendue, alors elle se lança.

\- Ecoute, peut-être que je vais te faire peur, te dégoutter ou je ne sais quoi, dit Lena. Ça fait un moment maintenant qu'on se fréquente et je… t'apprécie vraiment, plus qu'une simple amie …

Kara la coupa en comprenant où la brune voulait en venir. Elle ne pouvait plus se contenir. Elle réduit à néant l'espace entre leurs lèvres, qui n'était déjà pas bien grand.

Lena, un peu surprise eu un mouvement de recul qui rompit le contact entre elles. Le visage de Supergirl se décomposa.

\- Désolé, ça m'a surprise, la rassura Lena.

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser, je t'embrasse sans prévenir, répondit rapidement Supergirl avec un rire angoissé.

Lena s'approcha de la blonde, passa une main sur sa nuque et l'attira doucement à elle. Supergirl se laissa faire et quand enfin leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau, les deux frissonnèrent.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, les deux jeunes femmes se collèrent l'une à l'autre, leurs corps étaient comme aimantés. Lena se retrouva à califourchon sur une Supergirl qui ne s'en plaignit pas le moins du monde.

Rapidement, leurs bouchent s'entrouvrirent dans un même mouvement et leurs langues se rencontrèrent.

Elles avaient le souffle court mais elles ne se séparaient pas des lèvres de l'autre pour autant.

Les doigts de Lena se perdaient dans les boucles blondes de Supergirl alors que cette dernière parcourait son dos de ses paumes. Les mains de la brune se déplacèrent, arrivant sur le ventre de Supergirl et elle griffa doucement la combinaison bleue de l'héroïne.

Bien que sa peau soit protégée, cachée Supergirl sentit les ongles de Lena comme si cette partie de son corps était à nu. Elle frissonna et les muscles de son ventre se contractèrent. Elle échappa au baiser de la brune et laissa trainer ses lèvres sur ses joues, sa mâchoire puis elle lécha sensuellement son cou. La blonde agissait un peu à l'instinct car elle n'avait pas tant d'expérience que ça mais Lena ne se plaignit pas quand la blonde mordilla l'espace juste en dessous de son oreille.

\- Hmmm, soupira Lena devant les caresses de Supergirl.

Kara sourit en comprenant qu'elle faisait les choses bien. Elle sentit les mains de sa partenaire remonter dans son dos puis enfoncer doucement ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu. Elle posa ses paumes sous les cuisses de Lena, la souleva sans difficulté et vint la poser sur le bord de son bureau.

En chemin, Lena avait repris possession de la bouche de la Kryptonnienne. Leurs langues se retrouvaient et se livraient un bataille sans merci pour dominer.

\- Lena, murmura Supergirl pendant leur baiser.

La brune stoppa alors tout mouvement et plongea son regard dans celui, noircit par le désir, de Supergirl.

Kara glissa ses doigts le long de la joue de son … amante ? qui frissonna à ce contact. Leurs regards se défiaient presque, noirs et brillants.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kara se retrouvait, ne sachant plus comment, étendue en étoile au milieu d'un lit au matelas confortable. Elle sentait un léger drap couvrir le bas de son corps, jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle fronça les sourcils et tâta machinalement autour d'elle. Les draps blancs gardaient encore le chaleur d'un corps. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se souvenir et c'est seulement quand elle prit une grande inspiration qu'elle reconnut ce parfum. Elle se sentit rougir en se rappelant la soirée passée avec la dirigeante de L-Corp. Malgré tout, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il s'étira encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait un petit rire incontrôlable. Elle enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et huma l'odeur de Lena qui se rependait autour d'elle.

C'est après quelques minutes qu'elle entendit un bruit derrière la porte fermée de la chambre. Une poignée que l'on actionnait. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise de voir, à travers les murs, une grande brune entrer dans la pièce adjacente à la chambre. Finalement, la blonde revint à la réalité et fut quelques peu affolée. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation. Devait-elle aller voir Lena ? Partir par la fenêtre ?-elle trouva cette idée, immédiatement imbécile-.

Elle n'eut pas à penser longtemps car la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement et Lena passa sa tête par l'embrasure. Kara avait remonté le drap sur son corps à la vitesse de l'éclair et s'était tournée sur le ventre. Elle aperçut Lena sourire, du coin de l'œil. La brune s'approcha lentement et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Kara détailla le corps simplement couvert d'une chemise noire, longue. Elle résista d'ailleurs à la tentation d'utiliser sa vision surnaturelle pour voir à travers. La blonde ouvrit entièrement les yeux et frémis quand Lena remit une mèche blonde derrière son oreille et déposer un léger baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Bonjour, dit Lena en lui embrassant la joue.

Kara sourit et, se surprenant elle-même, embrassa Lena en guise de salutation.


	2. Chapitre 2

Enfin un deuxième chapitre ! Je ne sais pas si il y en aura un troisième.

Scène -18 dans ce chap !

Enjoy !

* * *

PDV K

La kryptonnienne atterrit sur le sol brillant du D.E.O. et se dirigea machinalement vers Winn qui s'activait derrière un écran. Elle entendait vaguement le brun lui parler d'un alien en détresse mais elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle ne laissais pas le temps à son ami de lui demander ce qu'il se passait qu'elle s'était déjà envolée sauver cette personne, accomplir son devoir de super-héroïne... Alors qu'elle volait, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers la brune avec qui elle avait partagé sa nuit. Est-ce qu'elle s'était rendu compte de quelque chose ? Est-ce que son identité secrète était en danger ? Pourtant elle ne regrettait rein de ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait eu envie de Lena et elle avait envie d'elle depuis longtemps. Son regard était hypnotisant, ses lèvres étaient une tentation sans fin et son corps ...

La blonde secoua la tête, tentant de sortir Lena de ses pensées. Elle devait se concentrer sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle arriva au dessus d'une maison perdue à l'extérieur de la ville et entra en fracas. Elle aperçu alors deux aliens en train de se battre. L'un d'entre eu étant visiblement incapable de se défendre. Elle s'approcha et l'agresseur lâcha immédiatement sa victime. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se battre alors elle laissa le plus grand filer avec un simple avertissement ET UN REGARD NOIR et aida l'autre à se relever.

\- Merci, dit-il.

\- C'est normal.

Elle le mena au D.E.O pour que les personnes qualifiées prennent soin de ses blessures afin qu'il puisse repartir au plus vite. Elle se dirigea vers le balcon par lequel elle passait tous les jours pur entrer et sortir de la base et s'accouda à la barrière. Elle n'arrêtais pas de penser à Lena et aux risques qu'elle avait pris. Elle fut rejointe par Alex qui s'adossait à la barrière à côté d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

\- Rien, répondit la blonde.

\- Kara, je sais très bien que tu ne te sens pas bien. Parle moi, tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

\- Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Lena, lâcha-t-elle en la regardant dans les yeux.

On pouvait voir toute la douleur que causait ce conflit interne dans le regard de la blonde. Alex, bien que surprise par la bombe que venait de lâcher sa sœur, l'écouta sans l'interrompre.

\- Hier quand je suis revenue de ma mission, j'étais blessée mais je ne suis pas venue au D.E.O. Je suis aller trouver Lena. Je sais que c'et idiot parce qu'il n'y a qu'ici que j'aurai été bien soignée mais j'étais dans un état second. Bref, elle m'a aidé comme elle a put et ... la soirée s'est finit .. Comment dire ... De façon inattendue.

Alex avait écarquillé les yeux et ouvrit et fermait la bouche sans jamais parler.

\- Et depuis je n'arrête pas d'y penser. C'était idiot parce qu'elle aurait pu comprendre qui je suis, j'aurais pu faire une bêtise et lui révéler mon identité mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Alex, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Et maintenant je me rends compte que ça fait tellement longtemps que je ressent ce genre de chose pour elle...

\- Wow, dit finalement Alex. Et moi qui pensais que mon coming out était déjà assez compliqué...

Kara fit un grimace, compliqué, c'était le mot.

\- Tu sais, je ne peux te dire qu'une chose, fonce. C'est vrai que c'est très risqué mais si c'est ce que tu veux alors vas y. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu ne la laisse visiblement pas indifférente.

Kara laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains, son cerveau tournait à plein régime et elle imaginait déjà out un tas de scénarios. Elle sentit le bras d'Alex passer dans son dos et sa sœur se rapprocher.

\- Je suis là si jamais, dit la plus âgée avant de repartir à l'intérieur.

Kara resta plusieurs longues minutes à regarder la ville éclairée par la lueur orangée du coucher de soleil. Alex avait raison... Avec ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle s'envola, passa en vitesse dans son appartement pour prendre ses lunettes puis vola direction L Corp. Sur e chemin, elle sentit son rythme cardiaque prendre une allure inhabituelle. Elle avait ce que c'était. Elle avait le trac ...

Elle se posa doucement sur le balcon du bureau de Lena et vit la brune derrière son bureau, regardant l'écran de son téléphone. Elle toqua contre la vitre, posant un pied dans le bureau. Lena sursauta légèrement puis se retourna.

-Décidément, dit-elle.

Kara sourit en se rappelant qu'elle avait fait peur à Lena quand elle s'était écroulée sur le béton le jour d'avant. Elle fit un pas dans le bureau et regarda Lena de haut en bas. Elle portait une robe moulante blanche lui arrivant aux genoux et un blazer noir. Elle du se faire violence pour se retint de laisser son regard se balader sur le corp parfait de son amie.

-Lena, il faut qu'on parle, dit la blonde sans perdre de temps.

La concernée baissa les yeux et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé devant son bureau. Supergirl la suivit mais resta debout. Elle faisait les cents pas alors qu'elle déballait tout ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- Hier soir, je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il s'est passé mais il faut que tu sache que j'ai une double identité et je n'aimerai pas que ça ce sache. J'ai été bête de venir vers toi mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Cela fait plusieurs mois que je ressent ce genre de choses pour toi, cette attirance et je ne veux pas m'en cacher mais j'ai tellement peur. Je ne sais pas ce que toi tu ressens et je ne voudrais pas te mettre en danger. Des gens qui veulent me faire du mal pourraient s'en prendre à toi et je ne me pardonnerai jamais si il t'arrivais quoi que ce soit.

Lena regardait la blonde faire des allers-retours devant elle avec un sourire grandissant. Elle croisa les jambes et se calla confortablement dans les coussins.

\- Je peux me défendre, dit-elle calmement.

Supergirl la regarda enfin et lui sourit timidement.

\- Je sais bien...

\- Et tu sais, je ne regrette rien non plus. Je ressens la même chose pour toi mais ... J'aime quelqu'un, dit-elle.

La blonde se figea. Quelque chose venait de se briser en elle, comme si elle venait de se prendre un coup puissant dans la poitrine. Lena aimait quelqu'un d'autre... La brune se leva se rapprocha de son amie.

\- Tu la connais très bien. Elle s'appelle Kara, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la jeune Danvers.

La blonde planta son regard dans celui ce Lena. Il lui restait une chance ! Mais devait-elle révéler qui elle était ...? Elle secoua la tête, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette chance passer. Les mains tremblantes, elle sortit les lunettes qu'elle avait cachées dans sa combinaison. Avec hésitation, elle les posa sur son nez.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, dit Lena avec un sourire tendre.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Franchement, une simple paire de lunettes Kara ... Et j'avais déjà remarqué cette cicatrice, dit la brune en passant son doigt près du sourcil de Kara, la où se trouvait sa petite cicatrice. Quel ne fut pas mon étonnement quand j'ai remarqué la même trace sur Supergirl.

La blonde sourit et laissa son regard vagabonder sur le visage de Lena. Soudain, elle prit enfin conscience de la situation. Lena l'aimait ! Elle venait de le dire !

-Est-ce que ca veut dire que j'aurais pu simplement venir te voir en Kara et tu m'aurais quand même acceptée ...? dit la blonde, plus pour elle même.

-Oui. Mais je dois avouer qu'être l'amante de l'héroïne de la ville à quelque chose d'excitant ...

Les lèvres de Kara se soulevèrent en un sourire en coin.

-L'amante hein ?

Lena se rapprocha encore plus et passa ses bras autour des épaules fortes de la blonde. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- A moins que tu n'en ai pas envie ...

Kara fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme et l'attira contre elle.

-Oh j'en meurs d'envie ...

Sans rien ajouter, elle posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Lena qui répondit immédiatement au baiser. Elles réduirent à néant l'espace entre leur deux corps quand Kara souleva Lena pour la mener au canapé. Elle laissa la brune s'allonger sous elle puis s'assit à califourchon sur elle. Le baiser n'avait jamais été rompu et il se fit de plus en plus pressant.

Lena passa une main dans les mèches blonde et laissa l'autre descendre sur la combinaison de Supergirl. Kara se laissa tomber sur Lena, voulant plus de contact. Elle laissa sa main descendre le long du flanc de la brune et fut récompensée par un frisson quand elle arriva au niveau de sa hanche. Elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de la cuisse de Lena et cette dernière passa sa jambes autour de la taille de la blonde. Lena glissa sa langue sur la lèvre de Kara qui ouvrit la boche. Elle caressa lentement la langue de la dirigeant de L Corp de la sienne et s'en suivit une guerre pour la domination. Les mains de Lena glissèrent dans le cou de la blonde et elle enfonça doucement ses ongles dans sa peau. Kara grogna de douleur et d'envie. Elle prit la lèvre inférieur de son amante entre ses dents et la tira doucement. Elles ouvrirent les yeux et son rythme cardiaque reprit une allure plus soutenue en remarquant les pupilles dilatées de sa partenaire. Elle relâcha Lena une seconde et cette dernière en profita pour inverser les rôles, se redressant vivement et faisant tomber Kara dos au canapé. Elle s'approcha de son visage et glissa ses lèvres près de son oreille.

-Un lit serait peut-être plus approprié pour ce qui va suivre, susurra-t-elle.

La blonde ne se fit pas prier. Comme la première fois, elle prit Lena dans ses bras, lui demanda de fermer les yeux et s'envola. La brune passa ses bras autour du cou de Kara et elles se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la chambre de l'appartement de Lena. Kara referma la fenêtre derrière elle et déposa Lena au sol. Elles ne perdirent pas de temps et Lena poussa son amante sur le lit. Elle grimpa ensuite sur le matelas et s'approcha d'une démarche féline. Une fois au niveau de Kara, elle pressa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde quelques secondes. Alors que Kara allait prolonger le baiser, elle lui échappa et partit découvrir la peau de son cou.

Les lèvres de Lena sur sa peau étaient comme une torture. La brune savait exactement où passer sa langue pour obtenir des réactions incontrôlées de la part de la blonde. La respiration de Kara était irrégulière. Ses mains partirent dans le dos de Lena et elle sourit quand un gémissement peu retenu passa la barrière des lèvres de son amante alors qu'elle posait ses paumes sur ses fesses. Elle effectua une petite pression et Lena enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Elle remonta une main et défit rapidement la fermeture éclaire de la robe et la fit descendre le long du corp de Lena. Elle la fit ensuite valser quelque part dans la chambre, révélant le corps de la jeune Luthor.

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle découvrit les sous-vêtements en dentelle noire que portait Lena. Elle déglutit difficilement quand la brune se redressa et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux ébène. Kara détailla son corps parfait, sa taille fine, ses abdos légèrement apparents, sa poitrine ferme encore retenue par ses sous-vêtements... Elle se redressa pour se retrouver assise contre Lena et posa se mains dans le dos de sa brune. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de descendre ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire puis sur son cou. Lena rejeta la tête en arrière, lui laissant tout l'espace qu'elle désirait. Kara remplaça ses lèvres par sa langues et traça un sillon humide sur la peau de sa partenaire. Elle remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à prendre le lobe de Lena entre ses dents.

-Kara, souffla la brune.

Supergirl ne put retenir un sourire fière quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle provoquai ce genre de réaction chez Lena. D'un geste rapide, elle fit retomber Lena dos au matelas et s'assit sur son ventre.

-C'est pas juste, tu as des super pouvoirs, minauda Lena.

Kara sourit et se pencha à son oreille.

-Et toi tu a un corps de déesse... Comment suis-je sensée rivaliser ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle se redressa et vit Lena, les joues rougies qui la regardait avec adoration et envie. Elle passa ses bras autour des épaules de la blonde et l'attira à elle. Elle l'emprisonna dans une étreinte puissante et Kara resta sans bouger. Ce genre de comportement chez Lena était assez nouveau mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Après un moment de silence, Lena prit la parole.

-Il faudrait peut-être te débarrasser de cette combinaison. Je ne compte pas être la seule à me retrouver dans cette tenue ...

Kara déglutit difficilement et se servit de sa vitesse incroyable pour ôter sa combinaison et se retrouver en brassière et culotte. Elle se mit à genoux sur le lit et sans quitter Lena du regard, passa sa brassière par dessus sa tête. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer mais tenta de rester calme. Lena s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les joues de Kara.

-Tu es magnifique...

Elle déposa un baiser rassurant sur les lèvres de la blonde avant de doucement la faire basculer en arrière pour grimper sur ses cuisses. Elle posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Kara puis descendit lentement sur son épaule, sa clavicule, pour arriver à sa poitrine. Sans jamais la quitter des yeux, elle laissa une traînée de baiser sur la peau de la blonde jusqu'à prendre son sommet durci entre ses lèvres.

Kara laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, s'enfonçant dans les oreillers alors qu'un grognement lui échappait et Lena en profita pour s'occuper de son autre sein avec sa main. Après une longue minutes de caresses, la brune descendit ses baiser sur le ventre de Supergirl. Kara se cambra à la recherche de plus de contact. Lena releva alors la tête et planta son regard dans celui de sa blonde.

-Eh bien, est-ce que je ferrai de l'effet à l'héroïne de National City ?

\- Tu n'en a pas idée...

Kara prit le contrôle de la situation et en quelques secondes, débarrassa Lena de son soutien-gorge. Elle laissa son instinct la guidée et commença à explorer le corps de la brune du bout des doigts et des lèvres. Rapidement, elle se retrouva, le visage au niveau du ventre de Lena, les mains de cette dernière emmêlées dans ses cheveux.

-Kara, dit Lena d'une voix tremblante.

La concernée releva le regard et vit la brune, se mordant la lèvre, le regard noircit de désir. Elle sourit, voulant se montrer à la fois rassurante et fière avant de retirer le dernier vêtement qui couvrait sa bien-aimée. Lena plissa les yeux et hocha la tête pour donner son accord à Supergirl. Ne voulant pas la faire attendre, la blonde descendit encore son visage pour se retrouver entre les cuisses de la brune. En faisant attention de contrôler sa force, elle passa sa langue sur l'intimité de Lena qui ne retint pas ses gémissements de plaisir. Kara pouvait sentir à quel point sa partenaire était déjà excitée et cela ne fit qu'accentuer la chaleur qui avait prit place dans son bas-ventre.

Elle accentua la pression de sa langue sur les endroits les plus sensibles qu'elle avait repéré et fut récompensée par des grognements non retenus de la part de Lena.

-Kara...

La blonde comprit ce que voulait Lena sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de parler. Après s'être assurée que Lena l'y autorisait, elle plongea un doigt en elle. La jeune Luthor se cambra sous elle. Kara attendit quelques secondes qu'elle soit habituée à sa présence avant de commencer de lents vas et viens. Elle remonta son visage sur la poitrine de sa brune et laissa sa langue se balader sur sa peau. Lena passa ses mains dans ses mèches blondes et Kara entra facilement un autre doigt en elle.

Après un moment, elle accéléra ses mouvements et Lena ne retint pas ses gémissements et autres souffles.

-Lena, souffla Supergirl.

Elle s'empara des lèvres de la brune et l'embrassa passionnément jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses muscles se resserrer autour de ses doigts. Elle laissa alors Lena chercher de l'air alors qu'elle était fauchée par son orgasme. Kara l'accompagna avec des caresses sur son clitoris et en continuant ses forts vas et viens. Elle laissa ensuite son amante reprendre son souffle et retira lentement ses doigts.

Elle se laissa flotter au dessus de Lena, la regardant redescendre de son petit nuage. Lena avait les joues roses, une fine couche de sueur couvrait son corps et une goutte roulait sur l'espace entre ses seins. Quand elle rouvrit enfin les yeux et qu'elle remarqua que la blonde volait tranquillement au dessus d'elle, elle grogna.

-Arrête d'utiliser tes pouvoirs... C'est pas juste.

Kara se laissa tomber à côté de la jeune femme, son regard se baladant sur son corps exposé. Elle serra les jambes, voulant oublier la chaleur qui s'était immiscée entre elles. Lena se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres. Le baiser commença en étant tendre mais devint rapidement pressant.

Elles ne s'endormirent, épuisées après un ou deux autres rounds, elles ne savaient plus vraiment...

-Je t'aime, chuchota Kara alors que Lena se laisser aller dans ses bras, s'endormant.

La brune ne répondit pas mais un sourire se forma au coin de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Kara fixa le plafond, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Elle allait avoir une sacrée discussion avec sa sœur le lendemain...

* * *

Et voici ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Des reviews ?

Le troisième chapitre sera un bonus.

XX Mlle Yuu


	3. Chapitre 3 : Bonus

Heyo ! Le dernier chapitre de cette histoire...

Enjoy !

* * *

 **PDV K**

Je volais au dessus de la ville, me servant de ma super-ouïe pour écouter ce qu'il se passait en dessous de moi. Je ne fis pas attention aux conversations en tout genre et tentais d'intercepter une menace mais rien ne me parvenait. C'était une journée étrangement calme et je m'ennuyais. J'aurais voulu aller voir Lena mais elle travaillait et à cette heure là je ne pouvais pas l'interrompre. Je repérai un parc et me posais tranquillement au milieu de l'air de jeu pour les enfants. Immédiatement, une dizaine de rejetons s'agglutinèrent autour de moi et je leur souris. Ils criaient mon nom de super héros et je me sentais déjà mieux.

\- Salut les enfants, leur dis-je en m'accroupissant pour être à leur hauteur.

Certains me racontèrent leur journée tandis que d'autres voulaient à tout prix que je leur fasse faire un tour dans les airs. Je regardais alors les mères et pères qui se tenaient à quelques mètres de tout ce petit monde. Ils acquiescèrent gentiment. Je fus surprise qu'ils me laissent faire mais je ne me fis pas prier. Si j'avais l'âge de ces enfants et que je voyais un super héro, je voudrais qu'il me prête attention. Un par un, je les pris dans mes bras et m'envolait à seulement quelques mètres du sol. Je les tenais fermement, flottant dans les airs. J'aimerai faire ça avec _mon_ enfant un jour ...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tous les enfants étaient dans les bras de leur parents et voir leur regard brillant après avoir passé un moment avec moi me remplit de bonheur. J'avais conscience que pour une partie des citoyens j'étais devenue importante, une sorte de star, d'idole. J'avais peur de ce que cela représentait mais quand j'assistais à ce genre de scène, je ne pouvais qu'aimer mon statut.

Je me mis à marcher tranquillement dans les rues et remarquait que tout le monde me fixait. Inconsciemment, je passais ma main dans mes cheveux pour me recoiffer mais les regards ne me quittaient pas. Je m'arrêtai près d'un kiosque à journaux et parcourut les News du regard jusqu'à tomber sur le gros titre qui devait faire parler.

"Une super et une Luthor ensemble !"

Je souris et m'envolais vers mon appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'allumais la télé et mis les infos. Deux journalistes parlaient à la caméra, parlant vite et fort.

-Suite à cela, nous avons contacter Lena Luthor pour lui demander des explications. Elle n'a pas répondu à la plus part de nos questions mais nous a confirmer que la rumeur disait vrai ! s'exclama un des journalistes.

Je me laissais tomber sur le canapé, regardant avec amusement les témoignages des gens qui n'en croyaient pas leur oreilles. Certains, comme toujours, critiquaient, ne voulaient pas y croire mais j'en ris de bon cœur. En effet, la nouvelle faisait parler ! J'allais avoir des problèmes une fois de retour au D.E.O.

La porte de mon appartement s'ouvrit en fracas et Alex entra, presque en courant.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis !?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait lancé cette rumeur ! me défendis-je en levant les mains.

-Je sais que c'est quelqu'un que je connais ! Alors c'est qui ? Winn ? James ? Ouh, je vais lu refaire le portrait...

-Non ! C'est Sam. Elle a envoyé une photo de nous au journal ce matin.

-Mais pourquoi ?!

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de répondre que ma porte s'ouvrit de nouveau avec violence.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Winn, James, Sam et Lena venaient de faire irruption dans mon salon.

-Désolé, je n'ai pas pu les retenir, me dis Sam.

-Pas grave, répondis-je.

Ignorant complètement mes amis qui me demandaient des explications, je me dirigeais vers la jeune Luthor. J'attrapais le haut de sa chemise et l'attirai doucement à moi, pressant mes lèvres contre les siennes.

-Je plaide coupable, dit Sam en levant les mains alors que mes amis nous harcelaient de questions.

-On était d'accord. On en a parlé, dis-je en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille de Lena.

Alex me regardait, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres tandis que les deux garçons ne savaient pas quoi dire.

-C'est tout de même très risqué, dis ma sœur.

-On sait ce défendre, dit Lena. Et ça va faire sept mois ...

Ignorant les commentaires de James et la dispute qui commençait entre lui et Sam, je me plaçai face à Lena, un immense sourire sur le visage. Sept mois ... Elle me regarda avec ce regard emplit de tendresse que j'aimais tant et qui me faisait me sentir comblée. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de moi et me blottit dans ses bras rassurant.

-Je t'aime, dis-je à voix basse.

Elle me fit relever la tête en posant un doigt sous mon menton et m'embrassa rapidement.

-Moi aussi mon ange.

Je souris au surnom et haussais un sourcils.

-Ange ?

Elle haussa les épaules avec un air faussement innocent. Je m'emparai de ses lèvres et me laissais aller au baiser, oubliant les exclamations et les voix qui s'élevaient dans mon dos. Lena enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules et prolongea le baiser.

-Tu voudrais avoir des enfants ? dis-je contre ses lèvres.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et hocha la tête, les sourcils fronçés.

-Mais pas de pression hein, ce n'est pas une urgence ! Je ne voulais pas dire que j'en veux un maintenant, c'était juste une question... dis-je maladroitement.

-Je sais Kara, me rassura Lena en passant sa main sur ma joue.

J'entendis vaguement la voix d'Alex s'élever au dessus des autres.

\- Une Luthor et une super ? Qui l'aurait cru ...

* * *

Petit chapitre final pour terminer cette histoire...

Je referai peut-être un peu de Supercorp, qui sait ;)

XX MlleYuu


End file.
